


Gai's super secret crush

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gai can't deal, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Gai has a crush on someone and he's scared it'll ruin their relationship. Kakashi thinks this whole ordeal is hilarious because the crush is no secret.KAKAGAI WEEK 2019 - Prompt: Secret
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580482
Kudos: 82
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Gai's super secret crush

Gai had a terrible secret. The worst secret known to ninja kind. 

He had a huge crush on his rival. This crush will never go away, he's been stuck on this crush for years. Ever since the first time he had seen the moody Kakashi outside of the Ninja Academy. His silver hair and nonchalant attitude made Gai's heart hurt.

He didn't even pay attention to whatever he was saying to him. By the look on his father's face it was mean, but he didn't care. He would do whatever it took to keep Kakashi close to him.

Once he made it into the Academy it was easy. He was in Kakashi's class and he announced his rivalry for all to hear. Kakashi was once again stoic and he refused to bow down to Gai's whims. The shadow of a smile was splayed under his mask so he considered it a success.

Years of constant battles forced them to get closer and closer. Now Gai can't deny his feelings. He really wanted to tell Kakashi but he didn't want to ruin what they have. He needed to make sure Kakashi felt the same beforehand. This required some research.

__________________________________________

"What's the matter Gai, you aren't your usual self today?" Genma's observation was spot on, he's been depressed. He doesn't know how he is going to get over his crush, and unless he moves on or tells Kakashi it's going to consume him. He's waited 18 years for Kakashi to fall for him.

"It's nothing, just a problem I have to figure out." Gai mumbled to his uneaten dango.

"Awe now come on, let us help you out Gai." Ebisu was just as concerned as Genma.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Gai looked up at his team. Choza sat at the end of the table, and Genma and Ebisu were in front of him. All three men nodded and leaned in. Gai took a deep breath. "Okay, I have a crush on someone but I don't know if they like me back and I don't want to ruin what we have." Gai looked back down at his plate and started picking at the green treat.

"Is this person someone we know?" Choza inquired. Gai nodded.

"Are they shinobi or civilian?" Ebisu was writing a list of possibilities.

"Shinobi. He's my best friend." Gai didn't want the 20 questions to continue.

All three nin nodded. "Kakashi." All in unison. Gai groaned and slammed his head down on the table fully defeated.

"What?" A deep drawl sounded off behind Gai and he jumped up so fast he hit his knees on the table.

"Rival! Nothing we were just talking about your new haircut!" Gai let his Nice Gai Pose loose. Kakashi just chuckled softly.

"Hmmm it was just a trim hardly noticeable."

Gai turned around to his team who nodded. "Yeah but you can totally tell that one side is less droopy!" Ebisu chimed in. Kakashi looked skeptical but just nodded silently.

"Gai can I talk to you for a minute?" Kakashi motioned to the table on the far side of the shop.

"Sure Rival!" Gai didn't know how much longer he can hold up.

They walked over to the table and sat down. His team was trying their best not to listen in but, they couldn't help it. Kakashi sat right next to Gai, both men facing the wall so Kakashi can eat in peace. His arm was right next to his and he can feel the heat radiate off of Kakashi. It made his heart hurt and something light up below. A slight blush broke out when Kakashi lowered his mask to bite into the dango he bought.

"Look, you've been acting weird and I figured that since you and I are eternal rivals, you'd tell me what's up." Kakashi looked over at Gai before biting into the white dango. Kakashi's lips were so red and beautiful wrapped around the dango ball. Gai audibly gulped. This man is going to kill him.

"Uh no nothing's wrong Rival. Don't worry about me!" Gai was red, he wished for the wall to open up and drag him out of here. Kakashi raised a brow in question and licked the rest of the dango off his stick. Gai almost passed out.

"Are you sure? Do you have a fever? You are really red." Kakashi stuck his hand out to feel Gai's forehead. He was probably warm and sweaty and Gai didn’t want his secret exposed and he didn't know what else to do, so he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The shocked look on Kakashi's face tore Gai up but he didn't want to tell Kakashi his secret.  
_________________________________

"Gai come on let me in!" Kakashi had figured what the issue was but he did have fun interrogating team Choza, they spit out as soon as he walked over. Some secret. Gai was so obvious about his "crush" that Kakashi went along with it. The problem was, Gai couldn't pick up what Kakashi was throwing at him. He reciprocated every flirty argument, or gentle touch. Gai couldn't be that dense. 

Kakashi knew he was hiding in his apartment. He banged on the door a few more times.

"Gai seriously, let me in so we can talk." The irony of the situation was not lost on him. Kakashi can hear Gai shuffle to the door. The lock clicked and then Gai shuffled away. Kakashi opened the door.

"Look Gai I know what you are upset about." He closed the door and followed the sounds of Gai sniffling.

"Then just tell me off and go away." Gai sat down on the couch trying to make it look like there was no room for Kakashi to sit next to him. Kakashi did it anyways.

"Why do you think I'm going to tell you off?" Kakashi was actually shocked.

"Because I know you like women and you don’t feel the same."

"Oh is that right?"

"You read those gross books and Anko said you were a great lay." Gai went to full-on pout mode. Gai wasn't expecting the barking laugh that came from the body next to him.

"I read the books because Sensei read them, I more or less read them for the plot and Anko was a drunken one night fling. Just because I like women, doesn't mean I don't like men too." Kakashi had to wipe the tears from his eyes. Gai's face was priceless. "You would flirt with me and I'd do it right back, I thought you knew."

"If I knew I wouldn't be in this foul mood. It's all your fault." Back to pouting.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and smiled. He moved closer to Gai, close enough to plant a solid kiss on his cheek. Gai's face lit up. Kakashi laughed some more while Gai turned and jumped him.

Maybe his secret wasn't so scary after all. If it meant getting more kisses from Kakashi.


End file.
